warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... I sighed. "there is no medicinal cure for grief." I meowed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Leaf nodded. Eurydice laid down in her den. Something flashed in the corner of her eye. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' Whiskers padded over. "Can I help at all?" he asked. I grabbed a pile of cobwebs nearby. "If there's any bleeding, stop it with these cobwebs." I instructed. He padded towards another cat, and i returned to my healing.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice padded out of her den. She looked around the alley. A almost transparent figure stood in the distance.... ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) A vision flashed through the she-cats mind. The color red filled her eyes and she saw a young tom dead, lying in a pool of his own blood. She ran back to camp, scared for her life.... That night..... The camp was perfectly silent, no one was awake, all except for one cat. Achilles quietly dashed out of camp, his self-inflicted wounds left a trail of blood. He climbed to the top of the highest twoleg building he could find. He began to pray "I know I have done wrong, more than I like to admit, more than anyone knows. But I'm sorry, so please accept me, so I can see my love again." He closed his eyes, and jumped off of the building, a leap that no cat could survive from. The sound of bones breaking echoed through the night, and Achilles lay dead on the concrete..... ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 12:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Snap) I woke to a crunching sound. My fur bristled and I noticed Eurydice and Achilles were both out of the den. I padded Leaf. "They are gone," I hissed. Prickl ar 22:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice ran back to camp. "I-I saw a vision! Someone has died!" she shouted. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I pricked my ears. "Could it be Achilles? He isn't here!" I mewed fearfully. Prickl ar 22:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know!" she exclaimed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Well we better find him!" I replied. I gave the others a quick look. "Should we follow his scent?" I asked. Prickl ar 22:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Sounds good." (Eurydice) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I scented his scent leading out of the den and turning one way. "I think he went that way," I mewed, pointing with my tail. Prickl ar 22:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and followed his scent. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "He went up this building!" I called. Suddenly the sour smell of death hit my nose... Prickl ar 23:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "And then he went down...." whispered Eurydice as she saw Achilles' dead body in a pool of blood....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Puffball made his large furry body puffier when he saw Achilles' body. "Blood!" ❄Moss❄ 00:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice jumped into the air, startled. "Who are you?" she asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (Puffball has a really deep voice, plus he's sorta old. His twoleg was like, eight when she adopted him. I guess she died from Lung Cancer at age twenty. Totally random, yes. :/) "The name's Puffball. Yes, it sounds weird, but my twoleg was young when she named me. She's been gone now for at least a moon now. I just have a feeling she's not coming back, so I left. Now I'm sitting here, looking at a cat's dead body." Puffball made a disgusted face. "Blood. Eww." ❄Moss❄ 00:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "Hey, he's my friend, have some respect!" I hissed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball laid his ears back. "Okay, okay. Jeez." Puffball narrowed his eyes. "How did he die?" ~Moss "He fell," I said. "A suicide." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball examined Achilles' body. "No offense, but suicide is foolish and stupid. He probably wasn't thinking about what would happen to him. He only caused pain for others." Puffball grunted as he pulled Achilles' body onto his back. "Where's your camp? I'll help you bring him back." ~Moss I let out a small growl. A dark, gray tabby tomcat padded out from the shadows. "What's the problem?" he asked. "Maybe I could help?" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball rolled his eyes. "Fine, you carry him. This old tomcat's trying to be helpful here. But don't be complaining to me when it gets too heavy." Puffball turned toward the dark gray tabby cat that had just appeared. "Who are you?" he asked. (By the way, all of Puffball's identity is on the coller, so he has no tags or anything. Also, it's drawn in perminant marker in little kid writing, so he refuses to take it off. ^^) ~Moss (K) "That isn't important," said the tomcat as he lifted up Achilles with ease. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball snorted and followed the two cats down the alley. "Youngsters these days..." he muttered. ~Moss We padded into camp and the tom set Achilles' corpse down. It was funny. the tom looked almost exactly like our dead friend. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (isis) I woke to the smell of blood. I had only just drifted off to sleep after spending most of the night healing th einjured, but now I awoke to more blood and death. Fearing that one of my patients hadn't been healed properly and had died in the night, I raced out of my den to find Achilles dead. "What happened?" I gasped.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Suicide," I said. "He jumped off a building." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked. "Why?" she asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I shurggged my shoulders. "I dunno," I said. The tomcat who helped us just sat there, is eyes closed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra tilited her had. (Making a new cat) "Something was probably fourcing him..." she muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (Just so you know, he wanted to see Persephone again, but his plan didn't work) "What do you mean?" I asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sat down and neatly curled her tail around her paws. "Let's see....Love, Stress, Cat pushing him, or he wanted to." meowed Hydra. Winterwillow noticed a ban of rogues. Her clan wasn't with her anymore, so she had to avoid...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I turned as I noticed the strange tom, just standing there. I stared at him for awhile, then turned back to Achillies' body. "Why would he commit suicide?" I wondered out loud, sadly.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I have heard him talk about how much he wanted to see Persephone again," said Milkweed. "Help! Help!" screamed a tomcat as he ran into camp. "This cat! He jumped off a roof in the middle of the night!" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Winterwillow briskly climbed up a pole and watched. Hydra blinked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Aren't you guys listening!" shouted the tom. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (how long do our stories have to be for the contest?) Hydra growled and leaped at Winterwillow. Winterwillow jumped in suprise, and sprung away from Hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (I dunno) The black and gray tom sat down, out of breath. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (how about 1-2 pages) Hydra was suprised. Winterwillow lashed at Hydra's sides. the two she-cats became a screeching ball of fur and claws.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (Wait 'till Pearl comes back) "Hey!" shouted the tomcat who helped us earlier. "Quit fighting, unless you don't want to learn how your friend died." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra hissed. "You mean, unless we wait to see if this cat pushed him!" she screeched. Winterwillow snorted. "I did no such thing, except get exciled from my clan for no reason!" snarled Winterwillow.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "I told you!" shouted the other tom. "He jumped!" ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra hissed, and lashed at the she-cat's eyes. Winterwillow quickly dodged, and bit Hydra's tail. They ignored the toms.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The tom who helped us earlier narrowed his eyes. Stormclouds gathered; thunder and lightning flashed over head. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra ignoered the tom still. Hydra raked her claws down the she-cat's back. Winterwillow snarled. Strength gathered in her haunches, and she kick Hydra away, all the way over to feather and Flood, who jolted in suprise by the she-cat's strength. Winterwillow quickly retreated.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Lightning struck both the she-cat and Hydra. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Winterwillow quickly dodged, and Hydra soaked in the lightning, and quickly released. She snorted. "I was settling something." growled Hydra. Winterwillow dove back into battle, lashing Hydra's side. She quickly kicked Hydra away again, and ra off into a twoleg den.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The cats just stood there, bored and wanting to go to sleep....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra yawned, bored by the tom. She was having more fun fighting the she-cat...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) (K, stop fighting, I can't do anything.) Milkweed fell asleep. Icy licked her paw. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra fell asleep standing up. Feather's head was on the ground. He fell asleep before Hydra started fighting.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The black and gray tomcat with white paws introduced himself to everyone. He was very friendly and said his name was Odysseus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood was mainly the only one awake. She nodded. "I'm Flood, the gray tom is Feather, the brown tabby she-cat is Hydra." meowed Flood.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Nice to meet you," said Odysseus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood sighed. "Watch out for Hydra, she's got a sharp tounge, and fangs...and claws. She turns into a Hydra and was sent here from the Place Of Shining Stars to help us." meowed Flood.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I don't know what that is. I've heard of the Starry Skies; is Shining Skies some other religion?" asked Odysseus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood sighed. "I was raised not to believe the glitter sky cat people, or whatever." muttered Flood. She pointed at her cousin. "Feather learned of them, though." she sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "O.K, as long as you're a good cat, you don't need a religion," he replied. The other tomcat vanished from the alley and the storm vainished with him. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood nodded and flciked her tail. "What's up with him?" she asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Up with who?" he asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "The tom." replied Flood.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "What tom?" he asked. "He left a while ago." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood sighed. "He seemed angry," she meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Well, maybe because the two she-cats were ignoring him; he's probably not used to that." he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood giggled. "So he's the pretties of the males usually? Hydra ignores toms like always. And that she-cat....I don't know her...Her legs were so, powerful..." mewed Flood.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Um, well I'm strait so that's not what I ment," said the tom. "But yeah. I heard about the story about Hydra in the Place of Eternal Darkness. Rumer has it that she was too arrogant to be able to attack that Achlys person." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Snap let out a wierd snorting sound. "You could say that!" She joked. Prickl ar 21:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood hissed. "Don't start it, our she'll snap your neck." she growled. Flood sighed. "she got to help kill her in the end." mewed Flood.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," I said. "But maybe if she didn't kill cats like that, she'd have more friends. Just some advise." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I like Hydra. I didn't mean to offend her or anything, I admire her power." Snap burst out. Snap didn't talk much, or do much... She really did admire Hydra, which was odd becuase Snap was so wimpy. Prickl ar 22:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, I just got here," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hydra has to kill cats to protect us." mewed Flood. "You'll really slowly get use to Hydra's snappiness." muttered Flood. "K," I replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I went to find Hydra. It was almost day, she should be waking. Maybe, for my first time, I could actually talk to her! Prickl ar 22:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I laid down on the den floor. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra yawned and sreached. Finally, it was morning. (I is back!) Morning..... I padded out of the camp. I caught mice for everyone and brought them back to camp. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Hydra!" Snap meowed cheerfully. "I was thinking, that..." Snap broke off and notied how nervous she was. "I was thinking that you could maybe, if you wanted and had the time, to-um- well teach me some battle moves because I lack them..." Prickl ar 22:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hi," I said as I dropped two mice at Snap's and Hyras' paws. I padded off. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra nodded to the tom, and looked at Snap. "Just follow your gut. If your guts say to duck, then duck. Our instincts matter most, that's how we survive." meowed Hydra, dipping her head to eat her mouse. "Thanks, Hydra!" replied Snap and ate her mouse as well. Prickl ar 22:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I gave the rest of the cats a mouse. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood finished her mouse, so did Feather. Hydra finished the rest of her share. I sat down to eat. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood finished her mouse, so did Feather. Hydra finished the rest of her share. A small kit padded up to me. "Hello," he said. "Um, hi," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked. Feather yawned. "I wanna explore." he sighed. Flood rolled her eyes. "Then explore!" she growled to her cousin.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I carried the kit back to the others. "Anyone missing their kid?" I asked. Milkweed shook her head. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Feather blinked. "I've never seen him before..." meowed Flood. She sniffed the kit. (Can he be Winterwillow's kit?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," I said as I gave the kit a mouse. He took a small bite out of it. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred at the kit. "He's cute, alright1" she purred.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The kit just stood there and blinked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra gasped. "He's got a friend!" she mewed, flicking her ear to a creamy gold kit, wobbling over to them. She squeaked as she fell. "she very young..." sighed Flood. she picked up the she-kit and was slammed by Winterwillow. "Don't touch Maple!" she snarled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know her," said the kit. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Winterwillow snorted. "I'm sorry, little one. I don't know you either." mewed Winterwillow. She picked up Maple, gave a final hiss, and left. (She'll join tomarrow, gotta go!)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC) The kit said his name was Storm. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fern dashed across the alley ways. A pack of dogs were following her. "Help! Please!" She hoped somebody heard her, as the dogs caught up to her. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I heard someone scream. "One minute," I said as I ran to help her. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) (Fern) One dog caught my tail and toppled on me. My cries were muffled my the huge dog. I felt the others trying to claw me... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I slashed at a dog's face and it ran away. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood and Hydra joined in. Flood tore an ear off a dog, and sent it fleeing. Hydra turned into a hydra, and savagly ate it. (XD apparently that mouse wasn't enough.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) The dogs fled. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:07, June 13, 2012 Puffabll panted and licked the blood off his fur. He didn't have to fight dogs ''when he lived with his twolegs. ~Moss We took the she cat back to camp. She said her name was Fern. ♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 01:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Puffball sat by the young she-cat, and this time didn't say anything when he saw blood, like he had with Achillies. "Were'd she come from?" Puffball asked. ~Moss (Sorry Icy! My dad's gonna kill me if he walks in the door and finds me on the computer... again...) (K) "I dunno," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I gave the she-cat a sniff. "She must be unconcious.." (Snap) Prickl ar 14:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (That's Littlewillow's cat, we can't talk to her until she RPs) I yawned and licked the blood off of my fur. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (okay) I gave my ear a scratch. (No more rping until littlewillow comes on) Prickl ar 15:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (No, she's rarely on, just don't interact with her cat) The kit that padded into camp earlier walked up to Snap. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, who is this kit?" Snap asked blankly. Prickl ar 15:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Rember?" I said. "He said his name was Storm or somethin' like that." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, hi!" I mumbled. "Where are you from?" I asked. Prickl ar 15:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," said the kit. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "You going to stay with us, then?" I asked. I flicked my tail. Prickl ar 15:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fern woke up with all these cats by her. "Who are you?" Her mew broke the almost complete silence. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 15:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) He nodded. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "She's awake!" I mewed. Prickl ar 15:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "I see." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" Hydra asked the she-cat. Flood tilted her head with intrest. "Well, I don't think she's the best fighter....I'm sorry to say." she mewed.SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 23:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "You don't know her yet," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Flood nodded. "Excuse my mouth. I'm going to make sure the dogs fled far away." mewed Flood, dashing off with Feather.SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 23:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ----- (Icy) I padded around camp, something did'nt feel right. That kit, he, he has an almost ghostly presence... ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Fern." I replied. My tail hurt badly. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Odysseus introduced himself to Fern. ... A cat sprirt wandered around twoleg place. He had dark gray and black fur. But what everyone knew him by was his cold, pale blue eyes. "What the (beep) am I still here?" ''he thought. ''"I jumped into the Styx, I should be dead. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 06:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ''"Maybe I am a truly dead?" ''he thought. He padded up to another rogue. "Hey! You!" said the dark gray and black tabby tom. The other rogue's eyes widened and he started to panic. He let out a loud scream and ran away from the cat sprit. "Um, nevermind..." said the ghostly tom. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Puffball laid down in his den he had made. He refused that any cat go near him. he hated the cats who lived here. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The cat spirit saw a white tom in the distance. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir,' he said to the old white tomcat. (He's talking to Puffball) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Puffball felt something tap his shoulder. "Wha?" he saw a cat spirit next to him. "GHOST!" he screamed. The old tom toppled over from shock. (His weak old heart can't take it. XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) "Oh Starry Skies," said the cat sprit as he shook his head disaprovingly. He revived Puffball from fainting or whatever the heck he just did. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Puffball gasped and opened his eyes. "Who the heck are you and what do you want with me? Don't kill me please!" he begged. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The cat spirit sat down. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm done with that life," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Puffball tipped his head to one side. "What do you mean?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing of your concern," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:18, July 4, 2012 Flood blinked "What's-" she was cut off be a screech of fear from Hydra as she woke.Silverstar 16:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction